1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paint pans, and more particularly to paint roller pans which are convertible to pans for applying paint to painting pads.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,625, issued Mar. 5, 1963, to E. E. Rasmussen shows a paint applicator roller and a leveling roller each rotatably mounted within a frame, and lying transversely in a paint pan. However, the rollers disclosed in the patent are not of the type suitable for applying paint to the surface of a planar paint pad, such paint pads becoming popular only in recent years. Rather, the rollers are arranged to load paint onto a conventional fabric covered paint roller as shown in the patent. Further, the two rollers disclosed in Rasmussen will not operate as intended unless they are used in conjunction with a conventional fabric paint roller. This is because rotary motion is transferred to the leveling roller by way of the fabric roller which, in turn, is rotated in response to movement of a hand crank connected to the applicator roller.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,322 shows a paint trough wherein a transfer roller is arranged to rotate and apply paint to a pad type of paint applicator. The paint pan shown in the patent is not of the type which may be used with the well-known fabric covered paint rollers. Also, a separate overlying tray, having an opening therein through which the transfer roller is to protrude, is placed over the trough to facilitate the transfer of paint onto the paint pad.